Changes
by Emberjack
Summary: Fireheart and Tigerclaw nearly killed eachother, and StarClan punishes them by changing their shape and sending them to a different world. And to guide them, StarClan sends new and old friends...
1. Prologue

_**A/N Yes, I know that this story doesn't quite have a matching name, but I couldn't think of anything else. Well here goes- Prologue.**_

Tigerclaw and Fireheart were fighting with each other viciously.

"_I hate you Fireheart!_" yelled Tigerclaw.

"_I hate you too!_" Fireheart yelled back.

Both cats attempted a death blow on the other, but both were a little off. They fell to the ground, greatly injured, and staring at each other with hatred.

They lay their heads down quite soon and passed out.

StarClan looked down upon the two. All the warriors there agreed that they must be punished for how they had meant to break the warrior code, but showed a little mercy. A test would be the perfect thing.

StarClan changed their forms and teleported the two to another world, where they would be tested. Afterward, they decided to send other cats to help them in their test, and went to speak with the leader of Firehearts and Tigerclaws clan

Bluestar heard StarClans calling and allowed them to speak.

"Bluestar," they started. "Tigerclaw and Fireheart were fighting. They both meant to kill." At this Bluestar gasped but allowed StarClan to go on.

"We changed their form and transported them to a different world where they will have no choice but to uphold the warrior code and work with one another. We need someone to guide them and have chosen you, Graystripe, and Sandstorm."

"That many?" Bluestar asked in awe.

"Yes. This new world has plenty of room. You three will go to the moonstone at moonhigh so you can get there at sunhigh."

"Sunhigh? But I thought we were only supposed to be there at _moon_high," Bluestar complained.

"Well, today is the exception. You will tell your clan that you will be away for a few days with Fireheart, Tigerclaw, Graystripe, and Sandstorm; and that you are leaving someone else in charge."

"If you're sure…" Bluestar said. And with that StarClan left her to do as she was told.

Bluestar jumped onto the Highrock and said loudly, "Let us all cats old enough to catch our own prey gather beneath the Highrock."

As soon as everybody was there, Bluestar started to speak. "StarClan has ordered me to go on a journey to Mothermouth, and to take Tigerclaw, Fireheart, Graystripe, and Sandstorm. Fireheart and Tigerclaw are already away from the camp, waiting for me. I will be gone for a long time, a week at the very least, so you will need a temporary leader." The crowd gasped, but Bluestar ignored them and went on.

"Whitestorm will be leader, and his deputy will be Brackenfur. And remember, even if they are only temporary leaders, you still have to listen to them as you would listen to me. It is nearly moonhigh. I must leave now to get to Mothermouth at sunhigh." Another gasp of shock and confusion rose from the crowd.

Bluestar answered their unsaid question by saying, "I know it is strange to be there at sunhigh, but StarClan has commanded it. I am just as confused as you are, but I will obey them and leave now."

"It's true!" said a raised voice. It was Cinderpelt. "I heard it!" Bluestar gave her a look that pleaded that she would say nothing about Tigerclaw and Fireheart, and Cinderpelt gave Bluestar a look that said that she wouldn't.

Nobody could disagree with the medicine cat.

Bluestar jumped down from the Highrock and beckoned to Graystripe and Sandstorm with her tail.

"Let's get our traveling herbs and be on our way," she whispered. Graystripe and Sandstorm nodded their agreement.

The trio went to Cinderpelt's den, grabbed their herbs, quickly ate them, and rushed out of the camp.

_**A/N Whew! Glad that's over! On to the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N Oh my sauces I'm so sorry I took so long guys!**_

The three cats had traveled all the way to Mothermouth by sunhigh, as requested by StarClan. They all walked inside and Graystripe made a comment, "So what happens now?" Quickly he was answered, but not in a way he would have liked. They were all suddenly knocked out by a blow to the head.

_Back with Fireheart and Tigerclaw.._

It was afternoon, and Fireheart awoke and tried to stand, but couldn't find the strength. He found bloody claw marks on his chest. But something seemed wrong. He felt entirely different from before. He looked over at Tigerclaw's sleeping form, which looked quite different. He was bigger than before, and so were his claws and teeth. He was more muscular and far more dangerous looking. As well as not having any fur and having wings attached to his shoulders. Also, he had horns on his head and spikes that went down his back. He looked as though he was scaled, like a large lizard. Fireheart investigated his own body and found the same differences. He then took in his surroundings.

The two were in a grassy area, with a bright blue cloudless sky. They were lying near a fountain, and there was a dirt pathway leading to this fountain from the four major directions that you will find if you look at a compass. If you followed the path that took you west, you would be walking in a grove of trees. If you either of the paths that took you north or east, you would be walking in clear sunlight; and if you followed the path that took you south, you would be underneath gigantic mushrooms with purplish dust coming out of the edges of the mushroom. It was truly a beautiful place.

Then as Fireheart continued to look around, Tigerclaw woke up, and when he looked at Fireheart, he hardly recognized him he looked so different. But as soon as he got a better look at everything, he knew it was Fireheart, and Tigerclaw was up and ready to fight in a flash; but only for a moment, for he too, was weak from the previous fight and had a large bleeding gash on his chest. Fireheart edged to another spot around the fountain.

Then from the south, he saw two forms walking towards them, talking and laughing.

One of these forms was purple in color, the other black. As they came closer, he could make out other colors on them. The purple one had the color of gold smothered all over it, as well as an orangish color on its wings. The black one, however, had red all over it, as well as silvery jewelry. And as they came closer yet, he saw, another form. Golden in color, and extremely small in comparison to the other two. Fireheart could not make out any details on this one. Also, he noticed that the black and purple ones were about as big as he was, a little smaller, actually.

The two were lost in conversation, and didn't see Fireheart and Tigerclaw. Fireheart looked over at Tigerclaw who appeared to have gone to sleep, and saw it as an opportunity to talk to the creatures coming near. He found his voice, but couldn't find the strength to speak. So instead, he simply gazed at the creatures with his head resting on the ground. But before he knew it, his eyes closed and he blacked out.

The black creature then turned its head and saw the sight of Fireheart and Tigerclaw. It spoke to the purple one in a clear female's voice, "Spyro, look at that!" she gestured to the two on the ground with her neck. "It looks like more dragons," the purple one was a male. Then something around Fireheart caught his eye. It was a deep red slipping around Fireheart. Spyro's eyes widened _'Blood' _"Cynder! See if you can lift his head."

"Alright," she lifted Fireheart's head and she nearly dropped it when she grasped the sight of blood all over him. "He looks pretty bad," Spyro said. "Check the other one."

Cynder went to look at Tigerclaw, "He's pretty bad too. Whatever did this to them was aiming for a kill. What are we going to do Spyro?"

"Sparx, go back to the temple and get the guardians, tell them that we need their help to carry these two back to Warfang," Spyro instructed.

"Yes sir," Sparx replied and flew off to fulfill his commands.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N Yup I'm alive. Amazing isn't it? (Sorry I took so long)**_

Sparx had rushed to the Dragon Temple as quickly as he could, and informed the Guardians of what had happened. Terrador came with him to find the two dragons and bring them to Warfang.

For the flight to the fountain, Sparx settled on Terradors curved brown horn, telling the green guardian when and where to turn if necessary. Soon the two were upon the fountain on the crossroad. Quickly Terrador returned to the ground, and moved toward Spyro and Cynder, who had their eyes worriedly set upon the two injured dragons.

"Spyro, what happened?" asked Terrador.

"I'm not sure. We found them this way," answered Spyro. "We were hoping you could help us take them back to the city," added Cynder.

"Of course I will!" Terrador responded, looking at the red and brown dragons on the ground. When he figured how bad it was and how to carry them so that they would survive the flight, he picked them up and settled one on his back and carried the other in his paws.

Sparx again took residence on Terradors horn as he, Spyro, and Cynder lifted themselves off the ground. The three dragons flew as fast as they could to reach Warfang, the Dragon City.

_**Back with Bluestar, Graystripe, and Sandstorm..**_

Graystripe awoke to see that he was surrounded by two forms that were not familiar. When he looked at his back, it was also unfamiliar; it was covered in scales, like a fish. But nothing else made it appear that he was one. All he could tell was that he wasn't a cat anymore, and that made him panic. He examined himself more, only to find that nothing was the same, aside from his colors and marks. Most body parts were altered, but some weren't there at all, such as his ears; he couldn't find them. And to add to that, some body parts were new, for example, he had grown wings like those that belong to a bat. He couldn't help but wonder.. Was it Bluestar and Sandstorm lying next to him? And if it was, how would they react to their new forms? And to add to that, what happened to Fireheart and Tigerclaw? So many unanswered questions swarmed his mind. Then what he assumed to be Sandstorm stirred.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head, then looked around; she examined everything, as well as herself. Nothing was familiar to her, Graystripe could tell, and she looked frightened. "Sandstorm, is that you?" Graystripe asked. He gasped at his own voice, for it had changed as well. "Graystripe?" Sandstorm asked in return. Graystripe nodded.

Bluestar awoke then, and looked at her warriors, not recognizing their shapes. She said their names in question, "Graystripe, Sandstorm, is that you?" When the two nodded, she assumed that she looked the same as they did. "This can only be StarClan's work," Bluestar told them. "We have to find Fireheart and Tigerclaw."

"Speaking of, what happened to them?" asked Graystripe.

"I'm only telling you because you asked. You cannot tell anyone else on this world about this," Bluestar started, and then continued after a sigh, "Tigerclaw is a very treacherous creature. He's been killing our deputies, and I'm sure will attempt to kill me. If he succeeds, he will take over the leader's duties and lead the clan into oblivion. I found this out only when StarClan spoke to me and sent us here. This is why I am going to banish him as soon as I can. Fireheart knew of his treachery for much longer than I, and in my unwillingness to believe him, he took on Tigerclaw himself. StarClan told me that they fought with no thought of the warrior code, and each with the hope to get rid of the other. Both ended up able to land a fatal blow, and unable to fight any longer. StarClan sent them here afterward."

"So they're going to die?" Sandstorm asked, fearful of losing Fireheart to the paws of death.

"Perhaps. They have a lot more of a chance at survival if we find them quickly," Bluestar assured her. "And remember, look only for their colors and marks. If you look for the cats that they should be, you will not find them."

"Yes, Bluestar," Graystripe and Sandstorm responded in unison.

So, the trio set off in search of Fireheart and Tigerclaw.


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N just so you know, I'm not purposely updating slowly.**_

An entire day had passed before Bluestar, Sandstorm, and Graystripe came across the Dragon City, Warfang. They had been traveling day and night in search of Fireheart and Tigerclaw, and now that they had come to the great doors of Warfang, they didn't know what to think.

Bluestar gathered her courage and hammered her fist on one door three times. She hoped that Fireheart would be inside somewhere, and that Tigerclaw wasn't far away.

The doors opened, and Bluestar looked in awe at what was behind them. Quickly she saw a small creature standing in front of her, and it took her a moment to realize that she recognized this creature. It was a mole.

"Who are you?" it asked her. She could tell that the mole was male from the way it spoke.

"My name is Bluestar, and these are Sandstorm and Graystripe," she gestured to each of them in turn.

"State your business," the mole told her.

"We're looking for our friends, Fireheart and Tigerclaw," Bluestar replied.

"I've never heard those names before. They are not inside this city," said the mole.

He began to close the doors, but Bluestar cried out, "Wait!" before they were shut.

The mole paused, and then said, "Yes?"

"May I please speak to your leader?"

The mole sighed, but soon said, "Alright come on," and he opened the doors again.

After the three were inside, the mole shut the doors and walked to the front of the group.

"I am going to take you straight to the temple, where the Guardians are, and no-where else, dragon," the mole didn't seem to want to call her by name. But Bluestar nodded. The only question that ran through her mind was: _Dragon?_

Bluestar was thinking about this just about the whole way to the temple. When they were almost there, she remembered that the mole had clearly implied that the city was ruled by more than one person. She had never been somewhere ruled by more than one person, but she was eager to meet these 'Guardians.'

When at last they reached the temple, it appeared that they were on the other side of the city, but they were not tired.

"This is the temple. Inside you will meet the three Guardians: Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador. Treat them with respect," instructed the mole just before he bowed and walked away.

Bluestar took a deep breath and she knocked on one of the doors. A deep voice answered her, "Come in," so she opened them.

She took in her surroundings when she walked inside. She instinctively walked toward a hallway that was flooded with light. Once Bluestar reached the end of the hallway, she found herself in a room shaped like a dome. She also saw three figures with the same basic shape as herself. One was an earthy green and brown, another icy blue and purple, and the other was yellow and dark blue.

Bluestar searched for words but was beat to the task. "Hello," said the green one. Clearly he was the one who had invited her inside, she could tell by the gruffness in his voice, although he was trying to be soft. "Who are you?" he asked her.

"My name is Bluestar, and these are Sandstorm and Graystripe," Bluestar introduced them the same way she had to the mole.

"I have never heard names like yours before," the yellow one said, before the green one could say another word.

"I didn't really expect you to," Bluestar replied.

"Speaking of names, I'm Volteer," the yellow one told her.

"And I'm Terrador," said the green one, casting a sideward glance at Volteer.

"And I'm Cyril," said the blue one.

Bluestar had already guessed that these three were the guardians that the mole told her about, but she had to be sure that she was correct before calling them by name.

"So.. What are you doing here? Clearly you're far from home?" inquired Terrador.

"You wouldn't believe how far. We're looking for our friends and wondered if you might help us find them. It is very important that we do," Bluestar informed him.

"Shall we search the city first?" Cyril asked.

"Of course," Bluestar replied.


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N OMG A QUICK UPDATE! I'm so proud**_

It wasn't very quick, but at last they had reached the end of the tour. On their way back to the temple, Bluestar glimpsed a building that they had not visited.

"What's that place over there?" asked Bluestar, gesturing to the building. It was rather large, but not as big as the temple.

"Oh, that's the hospital. I guess we forgot about it," said Cyril "But it's a good thing you asked, I suppose."

Terrador led the way over to the building. He said to Cyril and Volteer, "You may return to the temple; I will be there shortly," and he took Bluestar inside for another small tour, while Cyril took Volteer, Sandstorm, and Graystripe back to the temple.

Once inside, a nurse placed herself before Terrador and bowed. It was another dragon, or at least that's what Bluestar had assumed this species was called.

"What is your business here, sir?" asked the nurse, surprised.

"I was just showing this dragoness around the city. She's never been here before, you see," Terrador answered

"Oh yes, of course, sir."

The nurse allowed them passage and the two walked on, Terrador telling Bluestar which rooms were which and what they were for.

They explored every room, and each one was different, but to Bluestar's dismay, none of them were occupied by either Fireheart of Tigerclaw.

That was when they reached the 'Emergency Room.' "We won't be allowed inside this one for long," Terrador had said, just before opening the door.

Only a few of the beds were occupied in this room, but, nonetheless, Bluestar inspected each patient from where she stood. Then something caught her eye. It was one of the dragons. She rushed up to it, and looked closely at the marks. They were just about the same as.. She opened its eye to inspect that too. She had to be sure.

"Bluestar?" asked Terrador when he heard her sniffle.

She exhaled and turned to face him. He saw her eyes, glazed with tears, and he saw her face, painted with a smile.

"He's alive! For I while I feared.." Bluestar trailed off, her smile vanished. Then she caught sight of something else fairly familiar. She could recognize him any day.

Tigerclaw.

If Fireheart was here, then she didn't have to look closely to know that that was Tigerclaw.

Bluestar wasn't too happy to see him lying on that hospital bed. She almost asked why they had to save him, but restrained herself and instead said, "You must tell me who saved them, Terrador!"

"Why, Spyro and Cynder came across them and immediately sent Sparx flying to find me. I took off as soon as I received the news. And then I carried them both back here," answered Terrador.

"Thank you, Terrador," Bluestar hugged his neck with her own, and then planted a kiss on his cheek.

Terrador blushed a bit and said modestly, "It was nothing really, I.." he was cut off when Bluestar said, "But it was everything to me. You saved their lives, Terrador."

Terrador let out a small, uneasy laugh. "Thank Spyro and Cynder, not me," he said.

"I will. When I get the chance, that is. For now, I will be staying here," Bluestar informed him.

"But.." again he was cut of, but for a different reason. He saw something on Bluestar's forehead. When in began to glow, he could identify it as a light blue star, in between but above her eyes, which were narrowed.

"I will not leave this hospital until Fireheart and Tigerclaw are well enough to come with me," Bluestar said. Or at least Terrador thought she said it. He heard her say it, but he didn't see her say it. But now nonetheless, he knew that there would be no changing her mind. And then the star on Bluestar's forehead seemingly disappeared. He spoke with another nurse and she nodded a few times at his words, and then when he had finished speaking, the nurse said, "Yes, sir," so Terrador nodded at Bluestar and then left.

"If you are to stay here," started the nurse. She glanced at Bluestar and then continued, "Then you must wait there, on the bench just outside this room. I do hope that you can understand." Bluestar nodded at the nurse and did as she was told.

Outside the room, Bluestar placed herself in front of the bench and sat down with her tail curled round her. Then, although she did not sleep, she closed her eyes.

_**A/N Bluestar is almost as tall as Terrador, and Tigerclaw nearly as tall as her, while Fireheart, Graystripe and Sandstorm are only a little larger than Spyro/Cynder (I know, large size difference).**_


	6. Chapter 5

Bluestar's eyes shot open. She had been meditating, but suddenly felt a strong power at the edge of her conscience that was not her own. It was familiar in no way. It frightened her very much.

Bluestar ran inside the room straight in front of her and dashed to the side of Firehearts bed. He was still there, yes, but Bluestar would take no chances.

The nurses were surprised at the sudden entrance, and one said, "Why, what are you doing in here, miss?"

Bluestar gave no reply, but that didn't seem to bother the nurse. All the nurses seemed pretty tired and run down.

In the following hour, all fell asleep, silently awaiting the hour of dawn. Bluestar cracked open her eyes in that hour, and saw Fireheart beginning to open his own eyes.

Bluestar had her eyes fully open now, looking at Firehearts face. Once his eyes were open, and he saw Bluestar, instinctively he jumped her. He had pushed her onto her back and placed his paw on her throat, choking her.

It was just a moment before, when Firehearts eyes had narrowed at her, that Bluestar realized he didn't recognize her.

"Fireheart.. please.." Bluestar pleaded between losses of air.

"It's.. me.. Blue.. star.." she gasped. The star on her forehead was starting to glow.

Firehearts eyes grew wide with the realization, and immediately removed his paw from Bluestars neck. She turned over, gasping for air and coughing. Once she had caught her breath, the star on her forehead faded once more.

Fireheart started to walk away, but then, suddenly weak, he fell to the floor and the bandage over his chest began to stain with blood. Quickly Bluestar sprang up off the floor and picked up Fireheart to place him on the bed. When that was done, she rushed over to one of the nurses and shook her awake. "Quickly! Fireheart needs your help!" she cried.

The nurse jumped up, all signs of sleepiness gone. Quickly she tended to Fireheart, who was trying to grasp his consciousness. The nurse removed the bandage over his chest to replace it. The old one was completely soaked on the bottom side. She went about him, doing all that she could to help him keep his life.

Bluestar was at his side in an instant when he suddenly cried out in pain.

"Fireheart?" she asked.

"Bluestar, I'm sorry for attacking you, I didn't know it was you," he said between painful gasps

"It's okay, that was nothing! I should be the one apologizing! You knew that Tigerclaw was evil and I wouldn't listen to you," replied Bluestar.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Fireheart said sadly.

Bluestar gave his head a lick, partially out of relief that he was alive, and partially out of respect to him.

Fireheart was perfectly content, and he lost consciousness.

"When do you think Bluestar is coming back?" asked Sandstorm, curious.

"Soon," answered Terrador.

"What is she doing?" Sandstorm asked another question.

"I thought I told you, she's with your friends."

"Why couldn't she-"

"Have you no patience?" Terrador asked, clearly becoming angry.

Sandstorm said not another word, embarrassed.

She was frightened. She went over to Graystripe and asked, "Do you think Fireheart is going to be okay?"

"..Fireheart is a strong warrior. I think he'll be alright," answered Graystripe, though he too, was thinking that his friend might not make it. He showed so when he had hesitated to answer.

Sandstorm knew what had gone through his mind in his hesitation. But she couldn't bear to say it, and neither could he. So, she left to the room that had been assigned to her, and Graystripe followed her down the hall and slipped into his room.


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N Well, I don't know if you've realized already or not, but you can expect more frequent updates on this story. But, unfortunately, I cannot give specific dates for the chapters to arrive.**_

Bluestar found herself suddenly awake with her eyes still closed. She had been sleeping, she realized; which was unlike her. She hadn't taken a nap since she was a kit; but still, she found it surprisingly refreshing.

For the first time she thought to ask a nurse about Tigerclaw. She addressed one nurse and asked, "Will this one live?" she gestured to Tigerclaw.

"Oh, yes, I do believe so. Only if we are very unlucky will we lose him," replied the nurse.

'_Or maybe if we are very lucky'_ thought Bluestar. She glanced over at Fireheart, but didn't dare ask about his welfare.

"Sorry if I bothered you with my question," answered Bluestar, catching a hint of distaste in the nurse's eye.

But quickly the nurse answered, "Oh, no it was nothing," she attempted to persuade Bluestar that that statement was true. But in truth, she never liked to give info on how the patients were doing until she was absolutely positive that they would live, unless she knew that the patient would die. "Are you acquainted with him?" She decided to change the subject a bit.

"Yes, he is of my clan," Bluestar answered. _'But not for much longer,'_ she added in her mind.

Bluestar found the conversation lost and walked over to where the first nurse she had spoken to was. "I'm going to go and find something to eat, but then I am coming right back," she announced

The nurse nodded in reply, and Bluestar left the room. She left the city too, and found a pool of water underneath a tree, although she was in a desert-like area. She drank some of the water, as much as she needed. Then Bluestar heard a mouse. She turned toward it, but then decided against eating it. The small creature wouldn't even make a fit snack for her now, and she would have to find something bigger.

But then something else occurred to her. Her wings. They were just as big as she was, if not bigger. _'I'm going to have to learn to use these,'_ she thought.

Bluestar's first attempts to fly had failed, but after a while, she found herself gliding; and if she would flap her wings, she could ascend or accelerate. She had learned how to fly! _Fly! _Bluestar, leader of the ThunderClan cats could _fly._ She would be sure to teach the others when she got back.

During her practice of flight, she spotted a buffalo. She had never seen one before, but it was fit for her to eat she knew. But the buffalo was so large that she could not finish it completely. Suddenly she thought of the cats back home, in ThunderClan. She wondered how they were doing.

"StarClan, please answer to my call," Bluestar said.

A StarClan cat appeared before her. "What is it that troubles you?" asked the cat. Bluestar felt wisdom from the old cat.

"My Clan. I wish to know how they are doing, and if you could send the remainder of this creature to them," Bluestar answered. She had eaten three fourths, and the center was the final fourth. Bluestar took the bones that were cleaned off and buried them. She then looked back at the StarClan cat.

"Your clan has been better. There is sickness and a leader who has never been deputy."

Bluestar gasped in surprise. "StarClan is not the one who has bestowed this sickness upon the Clan, however, and all will survive, although some will be left weak." Bluestar was pleased with the StarClan cat's answer.

"Now as for the bison, I can send that to them. It will be a lot for them, because it is large and not what they're used to. But still, they will find it pleasing, I can tell. They will also be pleased to hear that you are well and unharmed. Should I tell them about Fireheart and Tigerclaw's fight? I can see that you have not."

Bluestar flushed red. "If you feel that it is necessary."

"But why is it that you have not?" asked the StarClan cat.

"I just didn't want them to panic, that's all," Bluestar answered.

The StarClan cat nodded, picked up the bison in her teeth, and then she disappeared with it.

Bluestar hoped that the 'bison' would reach her Clan and that what the StarClan cat had said was true. She had also hoped that Whitestorm would have quickly accustomed to being in charge. But she knew now that her hopes had been in vain. But still, she wanted it to happen. She then returned to the pool to have another drink of water.

Now that she had finished her business, she flew back to Warfang's gates and over them as well. A mole recognized her and knew that it was the nature of dragons to fly, so he didn't mind her, and neither did any of the others.

Bluestar, as she had said she would, returned to the hospital. But as she reached the room where Fireheart and Tigerclaw were, she realized that something was happening inside. She could slightly see what was going on inside the room, however, with a small window installed into the door. They didn't appear to be being attacked, but the door was locked and all the nurses were in a circle. Whenever Bluestar caught sight of any of the faces, she could see sheer worry and fear.

Bluestar felt frightened to no end. She felt the presence of darkness just like the one she had felt before. It must have come from the same source.

It felt like hours of waiting, sitting there in suspense while she waited for the door to open. Not to mention she felt the darkness attempting to probe her mind, and she was doing her best to keep it out.

At last, a nurse came outside the room, knowing fully that Bluestar was there. "I'm sorry miss-" she started, but was cut off when Bluestar rushed into the room.

Bluestar gasped when another nurse cut off her path. "Now miss, you can't just do that," she started. Bluestar was trying desperately to get to Fireheart's bed, but the nurse wouldn't let her by. She was about to start biting when the nurse continued and Bluestar held still at the words. "Fireheart didn't make it."

Bluestar didn't know what to say. She was petrified and frightened. What would she tell her Clan? What would she do without him? She was going to make him her deputy, but now all her hopes were vanished. He was dead, and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. It had been years since she last cried.

She pushed the nurse aside and was, to her surprise, let through. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as she walked hesitantly over to where Fireheart lay. "Fireheart?" she asked. But when there was no answer, her eyes filled with more tears. She didn't even notice when the star on her forehead began to glow.

Bluestar turned her head, eyes clenched shut, and she walked out of the room. She returned to where she had previously spoken with StarClan. She didn't even realize where she was going and she shouted out, "Why? Why did you have to do this to me?" she was still running, but nonetheless, a spirit appeared before her. This one was a leader. The star on his forehead was shining, just like Bluestar's own.

"We have done nothing to you," he said.

"Fireheart is dead! You killed him!"

"SILENCE!" he shouted at her, and immediately she stopped running.

"You have the right to know what really happened," came another voice. Bluestar recognized this one.

"Fireheart?" she asked hesitantly.

The first spirit disappeared to make way for Fireheart's ginger pelt.

"Yes," he said. "It's me."

"Wh-" Bluestar tried to ask, but she couldn't find the words.

"I was hanging on to the final strands of my life, I wanted to live and continue protecting you. But my mind was infiltrated by a dark power, it tried to take command of it, but I couldn't let that happen. I found an item nearby and struggled to grasp it. The darkness was already taking over. As soon as I grabbed this item, I parted my bandage and struck my own heart. With what little time I had left to live, I pulled it out and stuck it underneath my pillow. I placed my bandages properly again so that it would seem like I died naturally, for I didn't want to scare the nurses."

"Fireheart.. I.." Bluestar still couldn't find the words to say.

"I just wanted to protect you, Bluestar," Fireheart couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm going to miss you, Fireheart.." Bluestar admitted as she started to cry again.

"Just don't forget me, and keep me in here always," Fireheart gently prodded where Bluestar's heart was.

Bluestar nodded, and Fireheart disappeared just like the other spirits.

Bluestar wanted to break out crying, but she instead lifted her wings and flew back over the gate of Warfang and crashed near the steps of the Dragon Temple. She picked herself up and ran through the doors with just one more tear escaping from her eye. She suddenly felt weak from her long exercise; it was longer than what she was used to.

"Graystripe!" she called out in exasperation. "Sandstorm!" They had probably fallen asleep, for it was already night, and if they had fallen asleep she woke them up.

"Yes Bluestar?" they both asked in unison, both sending a wave of sadness over her with their pleased and expecting-good-news tones.

Bluestar looked up and crawled into the hallway. It seemed as though her back legs suddenly wouldn't work and she had to drag herself over to the dome shaped room. But quickly those went numb as well and she couldn't move forward anymore. She was so shocked from what Fireheart had told her, that soon her whole body was numb. Graystripe and Sandstorm supported their leader with their sides and walked her across the hall. The two suddenly called out to the Guardians.

When the other three dragons joined them, Terrador asked, "What happened?"

"Sandstorm shook her head and said, "I'm not sure."

Everything that Fireheart had said and done was just now sinking in, and she was so shocked and fatigued that she passed out at that moment, becoming suddenly heavier to the two dragons supporting her, and nearly crushed Sandstorm, who jumped out of the way just in time.

When Sandstorm looked into her leader's face, she couldn't quite make out an expression, and Bluestar's mouth hung open.

"She's very tired," remarked Terrador, when he looked at her. "It would appear that she has been running for a while."

"There was something that she wanted to tell us, I just don't know what it was," said Sandstorm.

"Ah, I suppose you'll have to wait until she wakes up for that news," commented Cyril

"My mistake, she has been _flying_ for a while," Terrador corrected himself. "She crushed her wing on impact to the ground that could only happen if she fell from the sky. Although.. Perhaps she was doing both?"

"_Flying?_" asked Sandstorm incredulously. She was about to say that it was an impossible event when she remembered that they all had wings.

Terrador raised his brow at her, but didn't ask a question. Instead he remarked, "I'm sure that Bluestar will tell you what she meant to in the morning. You should get some sleep."

Sandstorm and Graystripe nodded and walked down the hall into their rooms.

In the morning, Bluestar woke and looked up to the faces of her warriors. They looked back at her, smiling. "Glad you're awake," Sandstorm commented.

"I have to tell you something, It's very important that you know," Bluestar started to get up but fell back down from the effort. She looked at herself and closed her eyes for a brief moment, gathering her strength. Bluestar managed to pick herself up this time, and walked to the center of the room. Sandstorm and Graystripe took a seat in front of her and the Guardians stood behind them.

Bluestar almost broke down from her mixed emotions and the innocent, expecting looks on the faces of her audience. "What is it that you wanted to tell us that would be to important Bluestar?" asked Graystripe.

Bluestar almost laughed, but showed no sign of the occurrence. It was almost funny to her, Fireheart's best friend and the she-cat next to Graystripe that had fallen in love with Fireheart. Bluestar knew that not even they would react so strongly as her. Her vision was blurry, and she didn't know what to think anymore.

"F-" She tried to start a sentence, but couldn't. And then she realized just then that there was no other way to tell them but to say it right out.

Sandstorm suddenly had a bad feeling about what she was about to be told. Apparently, Graystripe felt it too.

"Fireheart is dead."

Sandstorm thought maybe it was a joke at first, but one look at Bluestar's face told her that it was true. Sandstorm was about to cry, but Bluestar beat her to it.

She had her head down and her tears flowed down her muzzle and dropped onto the floor. Her body was shaking, she was sniffling and it seemed as though her tears had no end. Sandstorm had never seen her leader cry before, and Graystripe hadn't either. It made them want to comfort her, but they were at a loss, and cried their own silent tears, looking at her.

The guardians were stunned and had not an idea of what to think of this event.

That's when Sandstorm said, "He was a great warrior," but still her tears flowed. Graystripe nodded his head in agreement and his body shook with waves of sadness.

Still the Guardians didn't know what to say or do, and found themselves exiting the room to leave the three warriors in peace.

Cinderpelt was in her den, at last beginning to fall asleep in the night when a spirit visited her. The presence was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. She couldn't see it, but she could feel it.

"Who's there?" she whispered, a little frightened. She didn't know that it was a spirit.

"It's okay," said a voice that she knew she had heard before, but she couldn't quite say from where.

"Who are you?" she asked. The question sounded more threatening than she had intended.

"It's me," the same voice answered her again, and a _very_ familiar form appeared before her.

"F-Fireheart?" she asked hesitantly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm dead, Cinderpelt," he answered.

"No.." She started off hesitant, but then her voice grew stronger. "_NO!_ YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DIE!"

"I didn't have much of a choice! It was either succumb to the darkness and destroy the Clan or kill myself while I still even had a choice!" Fireheart shouted.

Their quarrel was beginning to rouse the Clan. Some cats were already awake before Cinderpelt could reply, but she took no notice in them.

"_WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST DRIVE IT OFF?" _Cinderpelt screamed. All cats were wide awake now.

"BECAUSE I WAS TOO WEAK TO FACE IT! IF I DID, BLUESTAR WOULD PROBABLY BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!" Fireheart yelled.

"I'm sorry, Fireheart. I was just.. I don't even know what came over me," she said it so quietly that only Fireheart could hear.

Cinderpelt knew that she lost the fight, and she started to get back inside her den when she realized that she had ventured outside of it. But another voice called her back.

When she turned, she saw that it was Brambleclaw who had called out to her. "What was that all about?" he insisted.

A couple of tears escaped her eye before she threw back her head and yowled so that everyone could hear, "Fireheart is dead!"

The clan was completely in shock. It was like they had turned to stone they way they simply stood and stared at her.

Cinderpelt's face was sad as she turned to return to her den.

The Clan cats seemed to be unable to move for a while before they all shook their heads sadly and several dropped tears for the lost warrior as they all returned to their dens.

_**A/N Wahoo! Extra long chapter, just for you! I'm sorry about this, umm.. I didn't exactly plan this story out, but I do have a plotline to put it on. This is part of it. Anyway, I want to know how many of you cried during this chapter. I ALMOST did I must admit.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N I realized that it's been a while. I am not feeling too motivated to write this story right now, so you may have to wait a while for the next chapter, sorry.**_

Sandstorm lifted her head, awoken from her sleep. She began to remember the evening's events and tears escaped from her eyes. She found it hard to believe that the Clan's greatest warrior was actually dead. Then when she thought about it..

Sandstorm found herself rushing towards Bluestar's room. _'There's no way he could've just died. Not him. He's stronger than that,'_ she thought to herself. _'There has to be more to his death than Bluestar was letting on.'_

In a moment she had tracked herself down the halls to Bluestar's room. Sandstorm rushed inside without even announcing herself. She was happy to see that Bluestar was already awake.

Bluestar was looking out the window, at the city. She didn't so much as flinch when Sandstorm stormed into her room. Instead, she said simply, "Sandstorm. What a surprise."

Sandstorm was surprised at how emotionless Bluestar seemed. "Bluestar," she began, now unsure of how to ask her questions.

"What is it that you desire?" Bluestar asked, but once again, emotionless.

"I have come to wonder how Fireheart died."

"You did not see how bad his wounds were, Sandstorm."

"Yes, I know, but there has to have been more to it than that, surely?"

Bluestar allowed a pause, and Sandstorm continued.

"Someone like Fireheart doesn't just die like that, there must have been someone else there to take advantage of his weakness."

"Yes, but what you are currently suspecting is not quite what happened. He died for us, Sandstorm, not simply because an assassin came to take his life."

"I don't understand, Bluestar."

"On the first day that I was there, I felt a dark power was nearby."

"What are you getting at, Bluestar?"

"After Fireheart's death, his spirit came to me and told me everything. He had felt this darkness, as well. It was trying to take over his body, and he knew that he couldn't let that happen."

"Bluestar.." Sandstorm was beginning to suspect what she was about to be told. She wanted to ask Bluestar to stop telling the story, but she couldn't.

"He also knew that if he tried to fight it, then he would have lost, and would be one with the darkness," Bluestar paused again, but quickly continued what she was saying.

"And so, knowing in every way that he would lose himself to the darkness if he tried to fight, he killed himself.." Bluestar trailed off as a tear trickled down her cheek, but she had maintained her emotionlessness.

Sandstorm was speechless. She had begun to suspect this, but never truly expected it.

"Sandstorm.. I have lost so many warriors.. Redtail, Lionheart, and now Fireheart as well. Not one of them would have died if I hadn't placed false trust in Tigerclaw. Will you be next? Or perhaps Graystripe? Or even me?"

Sandstorm had not a clue on how she was to answer. The questions were very shocking. Fireheart's death must have hit Bluestar harder than she expected.

_**A/N I am ever so sorry for the short chapter, but I had to get it out there, and I was beginning to feel guilty for taking so long to update. So, sorry 'bout the short chapter.**_


	9. Author's note (important)

**EDIT: I have had good talks with some friends and have decided to continue after all. However, you may have to experience long waits between chapters, and rewrites or the previous ones. Thank you!**

Okay, I realize that people are very upset that I killed Fireheart. I never thought that it would cause such a strong reaction.

The people who reviewed here saying 'how could you kill Fireheart?!' and stuff like that, are, unfortunately, anonymous reviewers and I cannot reply to them.

I didn't mean to offend when I did it, so I'm sorry that I did.

Yes, I'm sure you're very upset that this is just an authors note, but I'll have to say now that I am very uninspired for this story, **and I'm afraid that I'll have to dub this story 'DISCONTINUED'**. I never knew quite where I was taking it anyway. I don't even have a concept for the bad guy.

But if it makes you feel better at all, I did intend to bring Fireheart back to life somehow.

No, I do not have writer's block, I write stories all the time! Problem is, I get inspired to write different things all the time, and I can't let the ideas go. Thank you for reading this story, everyone. You give me hope for the future every time you read a story of mine. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
